Your not alone
by RedTMarz1391053
Summary: Rima has been scared of the commotion in her home. She starts to think no one can help her. Can a certain person prove that theory wrong? Also there's a new enemy. IF it isn't Easter, who is it? A Rimahiko.
1. Prolouge

The girl was lying on grass in her backyard looking at the purple sky filled with twinkling stars. A slight breeze was blowing causing her long, blonde hair to flow in the wind. Beside the quiet sound of the wind, nothing could be heard.

"I'm a bad mother?! You're the worst father ever!" The sounds of Rima's parents' argument grew.

"_Well so much for a quiet night..."_ The small girl sighed. She picked up her body. Before walking inside, a small figure flew in front of Rima. KusuKusu, Rima's guardian character, was twirling and laughing.

"Rima, Rima lets put our fingers in our ears and stick our tongues out at the same time! Hee hee!"

Rima gave a small smile while covering her ears. She entered the warzone. Even through her covered ears, she could hear her parents yelling. She quickly ran upstairs to her room. Tomorrow though was school so she could escape the zone and be with friends. But for now she curled up into a ball waited out the yelling of her parents.


	2. Thy Beginning Day

_Rima's POV_

I woke up to sunlight creeping into my room and complete silence. Papa must have already gone to work. After 6th grade, my mom pleaded with her boss to have more days off. The schedule was complicated so I didn't know when she was home or not. I looked at my alarm clock.

It said 8:40.

"_Shit!"_ I thought as I scrambled out of bed. I grabbed my 7th grade uniform. The uniform had black coat with two rows of buttons completely covering my white button up shirt underneath.

The school didn't expect to have a student the size of a 7- year-old so my coat was too big. Luckily my mom put frills on my shoulders with extra material. I had a mini red skirt and socks that went up to my knees. I put my shoes on and rushed down stairs and out the door.

_Later, at the School..._

I felt like my lungs were about to burst as I ran up to the school.

"Well what do we have here? Tsk, tsk Rima, you should know better. You must get up early to get to school on time!"

Of all the former guardians I had to look up to find the most annoying of all, with his long girly hair, Fujisaki Nagihiko.

I lifted my head (he's more than a foot taller than me) and looked into his amber eyes. They glinted with amusement. He grinned at me mischievously.

"Don't use my name without an honorific," I turned away and started walking to the school building. "But since you were out here, doesn't that mean you're late too?"

I could him trailing behind me.

Inside the school I ran to my class. Luckily, Amu was in first period. Sadly, Mr. Cross dresser was also.

First period we had Nikaido-sensei.

"Mashiro Rima! Why are you so late?" He tsked and marked me tardy. As he did that 'Oh Mr. Teacher's pet' walked in.

"Sorry Sensei, I was talking to Rima about homework and we lost track of time... Could you not mark us for just this one time?" He flashed a smile at Sensei.

"Oh fine. Mashiro-san, since you're barely late I won't tell you off this time. Just get to your desks."

During class he was lecturing us about English history so I fell asleep...

_Later at lunch_

I met up with Amu, and we head off to the Royal Garden at the elementary school for lunch. When we entered, Tadase, Kukai, and Mr. C.d (I think you know what that means) were talking to the new King Hikaru Ichinomiya, probably about X eggs. Kairi Sanjou transferred back to Seiyo and skipped 5th grade so now in 6th with Yaya. He nodded to us as we walked in. Yaya and Rikka Hiiragi the new Queen were being hyper together. This year there was no Joker but Rikka could do open heart so there was really no need. We all gathered together at the table. We pulled in extra chairs so we could all sit down. We chatted around, talking about random stuff until Yaya and Kukai started a fake argument. They did these all the time so it usually didn't bother me. But this time it did. I covered my ears. I felt like I was at home. My parents were yelling. I felt the tears start to appear. I ran out of the garden.

_Nagihiko's POV_

Earlier I didn't see chibi devil in the halls so I knew she was going to be late. I waited for outside the school. I didn't know why I did that we argue all the time. She hates me. But I guess I like being next to her... The sound of footsteps interrupted my thoughts. It was little Mashiro-san, late for school.

I told her off for being late using her first name. As always she snapped at me, than started to walk to class.

"Won't you be late for class too?" she asked me with her back turned.

"_Oh Rima, didn't you know I can make the teachers do whatever I want?"_ I thought as I smiled.

Later in class I told Nikaido not to mark us. He started to tell us about English history. Before he reached the white board, slipped and did his famous falling act. I glanced over at Rima, who was two desks over. I noticed she had fallen asleep.

"_She looks so adorable when she sleeps... Like an angel..."_ I shook my head and wondered why I was thinking like that.

When class ended I met up with Hotori Tadase and Souma Kukai, probably the best friends (that were males) I'd ever had.

"Evening, _Nadeshiko."_ Kukai said to me with a smirk on his face.

"Wanna wear a skirt again, _Souma-kun"_ I smiled, remembering the time I forced Hotori and Souma into dresses when Souma realized I spent so many years in dresses and skirts. Then Amu and Yaya walked in while Tadase was already in the skirt (He really could pass as a girl.) and forcing Souma into one. Good times.

"Oi, let's get going." Every lunch we would eat with the current guardians. We headed off to the elementary area. Girls started to gather, asking for autographs. We ignored them and headed towards the Royal Garden. Luckily the girls weren't allowed in. Already there, were the current Guardians

Sanjou Kairi: Jack, Yaya Yuiki: Ace, Hiiragi Rikka: Queen, Ichinomiya.

"Kukai! Nagi! Tadase!" Yaya shrieked and rushed over to hug Kukai. Kukai had a happy smile on his face and ruffled Yaya's hair. Was there something going on between those two? Heh heh.

"Hey can you guys help us here?" Hikaru called from the table next to him was Sanjou-san. On the table, was a bunch of paperwork. I sighed as I followed Souma and Hotori-Kun up the stairs.

"The girls never do anything."Hikaru muttered to us boys."

Luckily the work it was really easy so we finished up quickly. Kari sat back relaxed the others started in conversation. I wasn't really listening I heard Amu and Rima walk in. I carried some extra chairs in so we could all sit down for lunch. Kukai pretended to be mad at Yaya. They started to yell. Suddenly Rima got up from her chair and ran out the door. I got up from my seat and ran after her.


	3. Why Does he care?

_Rima's POV_

Tears streamed down my face as I ran out of the Royal Garden. Why did it hurt so much? Before I knew it I was surrounded by trees. I sat on the roots of a very large tree and curled into a ball. I let the tears take over. I suddenly heard footsteps come towards me. Whoever it was, they sat next to me and put their arms around me. I peeked through my annoying long hair to see who it was. Purple hair? Oh, of all people it had to be him…

But at that time I didn't care. I started to cry into his shoulder.

"I won't ask this time, Rima-chan. But," he lifted my chin and peered into my eyes. "If this happens again you have to tell me. Promise?"

"You're not going to let me say no, are you?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head. His long, purple hair wacked me in the face like a whip.

"Fine. I Promise," I said reluctantly. "And watch that hair."

"Good." He said and gave me a small smile. He stood up and offered his hand in assistance. I ignored it and pulled myself up. I patted all the dirt of my skirt.

"Ready to go back to the garden now, m'lady?" Nagihiko bowed to me. He straightened up. His amber eyes were gleaming. I sighed and followed him.

As we entered the Royal Garden, everyone stared at us as we walked in.

Yaya ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Rima-chan, Yaya's sorry! Yaya didn't mean to make Rima-chan cry!" Yaya screamed then released me.

Kukai walked up to me and stood next to Yaya.

"Yeah. Sorry about that Mashiro-san. We didn't mean to upset ya." Kukai rubbed the back of his head and gave me a grin.

"Shit!" I glanced up surprised to see Kairi stand up and cuss. "Guys, your lunch break is almost over. You'll be late unless you move fast!"

All the middle schoolers in the group immediately rushed to the door and sprinted to class. Sadly I am not a runner and immediately fell behind. Nagihiko noticed ran towards me. He grinned mischievously and grabbed my wrist and pulled with as he ran. God, why does it matter what happens to me? It won't hurt him…

_Nagihiko's POV_

That girl is damn slow. I slowed down my pace to stay behind her. She ran into an area completely surrounded by trees. She stopped at a large pine and curled up into a ball. How cute! But I noticed her shoulders shaking. She was crying. I walked up to her and put my arms around the small child. She seemed so innocent. Her sleeve was pulled up and I saw a bruise. It looked like someone punched her, but I didn't want to upset her more by asking about it, though I wanted to shake her and yell at her, "Who hurt you?" She was already crying. I told her I wouldn't question her this one time. We got up (she ignored my hand to help her up… ) We headed back towards the garden. Souma and Yaya got up from their seats to apologize. Suddenly Sanjou-san got up, and for the first time cussed aloud. The charas, and everyone but Hikaru and Rikka stared at him. The third-graders seem to act like nothing was going on.

"What's the matter Chairman?" Amu inquired.

"Guys your lunch break is almost over! You gotta go now!"

Everyone in 7th grade and 8th grade ran out of the door. As I was running I noticed that Rima was falling behind. I quickly ran to her pulled her along.

As we got inside I let go of her because we were in different classes for this period. Boring old math. Easy, but boring.

_After Math_

After math was drama. The teacher was completely psychotic. This class was mixed with sevies and 8th graders so Souma was in this class along with Hotori, Amu, and the chibi devil. I glanced inside the class. No one was there but Ms. Delusional. I waited a little for the others to come.

_Rima's POV_

My math teacher kept me after class 'cause I got a D- on the last test.

"Do have anything to say for yourself Mashiro-san?"

_Yeah, screw your damn self!_ I thought then said, "May I go now Sensei?"

My teacher looked like he was thinking. He sighed and said, "Fine, but if this keeps up, I'll ask a student from the advanced class to tutor you." I sighed and walked out of the room. Outside, Amu was leaning on the wall.

"Ready to go to the class of hell?" Amu said dully. I nodded. We headed to Ms. Crazy Ass and guess who was waiting at the door? Well, I suppose one of the boys is always at the door, but it had to be purple head! And I cried on his shoulder. How embarrassing... He might find out what I'm trying to hide, if I can't control my feelings again...

"Hello, Amu-chan." Nagihiko said as he noticed us. "Chibi devil."

"Purple- headed cross-dresser." I said with my nose in the air. Nagi and I started a glaring contest.

"G-guys... Come on, quit it..." Poor Amu. We ignored her.

Ran, Su, and Kusu Kusu kept chanting, "Go Rima-chan! Go Rima-chan" while Temari, Rhythm, and Miki (she seriously likes all the male charas...) were rooting for the cross dresser.

Wait... Did I just call him Nagi?! :( Noo! (I hope my hormones aren't acting up.) Those thoughts caused me to blink and lose the contest. Nagihiko smirked.

"Oh Rima, did my beautiful eyes cause you to blink?" he said as he battered his freaking long eyelashes.

I turned pink. _Don't notice, don't notice..._ I prayed. He noticed.

"Ooohhh, so you do love me!"

"S-shut up!" I was red as a tomato when Tadase and Kukai walked up.

"Oi, you guys ready to go to hell?" Kukai said to us. He looked at me and said,

"Hey what's with Mashiro's face?"

"Oh, she just said she l-" I kicked Mr. Big Mouth in the shin before he said anything else. Kukai looked back and forth at the two of us.

"Come let's go in." Tadase told us. He opened the sliding door for the rest of us to enter.

"OH GOODY, EVERYONE IS HERE. LET'S GET STARTED!" the drama teacher screeched. I looked around the room and everyone had their ears covered with their hands. I noticed some movement by the window. No way... When psycho said free time, I walked over to the window and opened it up.

"Ooohh I found a stalker!" I told Ikuto. He grinned at me and said, "I found a little girl."

"A perverted stalker." I corrected myself. I walked away from the window to Amu who was talking to some of our classmates. I put my head next to her ear.

I whispered, "A pervert's by the window." I backed away. Her eyes grew and she excused herself from the conversation. She walked to the window with me trailing behind.  
"What are ya doing here stupid perverted cat?" she hissed out the window.

"To watch little girls like you." He smirked

Those two kept arguing. Ahhh, Good times.

Too bad they can't last forever...


	4. Help Me!

**So hello, I guess. I'm Red. Sorry I haven't updated in, like, four days or something... I was at Santa Cruz (is that how you spell it?).**

**So, anyway... I got a complaint that all the different point of views were getting confusing, so all the fans of Nagi's point of view, sorry, I'm mostly gonna write in Rima's POV...**

** Thanks for Reading! And please review!**

_Rima's POV_

I left school quickly, hoping I got home before the war started again. I kept running and running until I realized I wasn't going in the area I usually go through. The houses were unfamiliar, and it was quiet.

"_So unlike the loudness of my neighborhood..." _I thought bitterly. I tried to retrace my steps but I wound up at the same place again and again.

"Hey, little kid, whatcha doing without your mommy and daddy?" I turned around to see two men, one wearing sunglasses and a leather glasses, the other with his hoodie up. The hoodie man stood behind the sunglasses guy by a foot. I started to turn away, but one of the grabbed my wrist and forced me closer.

"Why are ya tryin' to run? I only want to play with ya...Hey, that's a middle school uniform... So I caught a shrimp... Shit!" I kicked Sunglasses in the shin then ran off, not caring were I was going just hoping to get away from those creeps... But as you know I'm the most athletic person in the world... (NOT!) They caught up with me pretty quickly.

"Come on little girl!" Sunglasses growled at me. I started to get scared.

"_Kusu Kusu," _I thought to my chara who was supposed to be sleeping in my bag. "_Please, go find help."_

She floated out of my bag and saw the trouble. She quickly flew away.

_Please hurry_... I prayed. Sunglasses put one hand in his pocket as Hoodie was just quietly waiting. Out of his pocket, Sun pulled out duct tape and a knife.

"One scream, little girl and I'll chop off one of your fingers!" Sun growled as he put duct tape around

_Ooohhh nnooo... I don't want to go into a dark room; I don't want to be kidnapped... Someone help! _Tears stared to roll down my face.

"Oi! Let her go!" Behind Hoodie, three figures immerged. It was Tadase, Kukai and Nagihiko! Floating nearby was Kusu Kusu along with Kiseki, Daichi, Rhythm, and Temari.  
Sunglasses saw Hoodie and acted as if he didn't know who Hoodie was.

"You wanna fight me little boys? And how the hell did you get so close?" Hoodie grabbed Sun by the shirt and punched him. That confused me.

Sunglasses fell to the ground then scrambled away.

"Mashiro-san!" the boys ran up to me and unbound me. Hoodie just stood there watching. My legs started to shake rapidly and I grabbed on to the closes person who was unfortunately, it was Nagihiko. Hoodie seem to notice me faltering. I noticed he was as tall as Nagi (Dammit! I got to learn not to call him that!). He took off his hoodie, revealing, well... I couldn't tell if he was young or old, or if he was he or she. He had long brown and black hair with yellow highlights that was pulled back in a ponytail and had brown skin. But the strange thing was, he wore a bandana around his eyes. There weren't even holes for his eyes.

"I sense a chara!" Kusu Kusu whispered to me. I was only half listening.

"Who the hell are you?" Kukai growled menacingly at hoodie.

"I'm a Kurayami kage no," He looked around at us "Humph. A girl with problems she thinks no one can fix. A boy overshadowed by his family yet eldest in his own family. A prince who doesn't know his future self is nearby. **(This is Red, quickly interrupting. Tsukasa Amakawa is known as Tadase's uncle, caretaker of the school, and founding king I think, I haven't read the manga in a while... So at the end of the manga, Kiseki goes up to the chairman exclaiming, "Tadase, I found you!" So pretty much Chairman is Tadase from the future...) ** and the heir of the Fujisaki Clan who is a little bit confused." He said in a rough voice as he gave a nod to Nagihiko... Suddenly my vision started to sway the next thing I knew was being in a sea of darkness...

_Later... When I woke up..._

I looked around. I was at home, in my room, in bed. But how the hell did I get here?

"Rrrrrrimmmaaa!" I looked to see Kusu Kusu. She landed in my hands and I snuggled her. Kukai and Nagihiko entered my room, and Tadase lingered by the doorway. Their charas were randomly floating. Wait a minute... They're in my room?!

"Get the hell out of my room!" I yelled standing up. My mind started to sway. Out of the shadows of my room the Kuryama- whatever appeared. He got up and put me in bed.

"I have younger siblings..." he muttered. He stood up and left the room. He came up with two cups of tea (I smelled it... The scent was strong.) He set it down on my desk.

"Make sure she drinks it all." I heard him mutter to the boys. And he left.

Downstairs I heard the door shut.

"How did you guys know where I lived?" I whispered to the boys. Kukai took the chair from my desk set it next to my bed. Tadase sat at the floor. Cross dresser sat at the edge of my bed.

"The Kurayami knew where you lived. He ran over took a pin from your hair, and picked the lock." started Kukai.

"I wondered how he did that with that bandanna... Maybe it was see- through..." Tadase said with wonder. Nagi didn't seem to be listening, just staring vacantly into air.

"You alright, Nagihiko?" I asked. He didn't answer. I sat up on my knees. I crawled over to him and slapped him on the face.

That snapped him out of his trance.

He said something very weird... I think it was in a different language. He laughed as he saw the confusion on my face.

"I said 'shit' in English. Anyway, I think I've heard the name Kurayami Kage- no before... It means 'Shadow of Darkness'. I can't remember where..." 

"Oh, yeah!" Tadase said. I turned around to face him. "We need you to drink the tea that... uh... umm... the person brought in." Then I realized that I was the only girl in the room. I quickly grabbed my phone and ran inside my bathroom. I fast- dialed Amu.

"What's the matter Rima?" Amu asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"I'm in a house with no girls minus myself. Can ya come over?"

"I'm with Yaya, so she'll have to come too."

"Okay, just hurry." I hung up and walked back to my room.

"Amu and Yaya are coming over. DO NOT tell them what happened." I glared at them all.

"What do we say then?" Kukai asked.

"Say that we were heading in the same direction so we decided to walk together, then I passed out due to the heat."

"Yes sir!" They yelled, saluting me. Nagihiko stared at me questioningly than looked away. As I drank the tea, (It was shitting badly!) Amu and Yaya arrived.

"Rrrrrrimmmaaa!" Yaya came crashing in and gave me a hug "Nagi! Tadase- kun! Kukai!" She skipped up to Kukai and jumped on him. Amu, Nagihiko, and I smirked at this behavior.

"So now that you girls are here to take care of Ms. Mashiro, I think it's time for us boys to take our leave." Kukai announced.

"But Yaya just got here!" Yaya complained.

"Well boys gotta talk about boy stuff and girls gotta talk about girl stuff."

Finally, Yaya agreed to let go.

"Ookkayyyyyyyyyyyy...Dammit, sorry Rima! My parents are out today so I have to take care of Ami! Bye!" She rushed out the door.

Yaya and I were just standing there, and then Yaya's phone rang.

"'lo? Yeah? But Mama, Yaya's having a play- date! Aaawww! Boo- hoo! Bye- bye." She glanced at me.

"Sorry, Rima- chan but Mama says Yaya has to take care of Tsubasa. Bye!" She gave me a hug and ran off. I wasn't worried about her taking care of her brother. When it comes to that sort of stuff, Yaya can become very responsible.

But now... I was all alone. I went up to my room and set out my homework. I thought back about Kurayami, and wondered why he helped save me.

I kept working on homework until I finished up all my homework except math.

"Damn, I hate this!" I grumbled.

"Aaawww Rima! Don't frown, Smile! Look look, silly face!" My chara floated in front of my face, and pinched her cheeks. I gave a weak smile. I heard the door slam downstairs. I rushed to stairs to see who it was.

"Mama!" I yelled

"Hello, dear. Don't bother Mama. Right now she's tired. Papa wore me out earlier over the phone."

"I did not!" I turned to see my father in the doorway. I didn't see him come in. My mother ignored him and walked to the kitchen. My father followed her. I heard them start up again. I curled up into a ball.

"No, now is not the time to be chicken." I stood up and walked in the war zone.

"Shut the HELL UP!" I screamed. My parents stopped to stare. Papa walked over to me his eyes flaring. He was holding a plate in one hand and his fist clenched in the other.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO INTERFERE?!" he roared at me. He threw the plate at the ground. It broke to shards. Some of the shards bounced up and cut me. One cut my cheek and some cut my bare legs and arms. He punched me on the arm. I started to cry. I turned on my heels and ran back to the safety of my room.

"_Please God, Buddha or whatever; please send-"I_ cut myself off. There's no one in the world that could help me...

"Rima..." I looked at KusuKusu. In her place was her egg.

"_You need to find someone who can help you beside me."_

"Will you come back if I do?"

"_I think so... But before that... Good- bye Rima... Go find someone who can make you smile again..."_

"NNOO!" I screamed. How could she leave me all by myself? How can I make all the pain and the yelling go away?

"_SOMEONE HELP!" _ I screamed inside my head. I collapsed on the bed and clutched KusuKusu's egg to my chest.

I blacked out.


End file.
